


Lazy Day

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, trans patton, trans!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Wrote this as a gift for a friend.Trans!Patton starts his period, and Logan is an adorably supportive boyfriend.Just a short fluff, hope you like :)-Reyna M.





	Lazy Day

Logan awoke slowly to the sound of his simple alarm. He turned it off with a deep sigh. It was his day off, yet he never allowed himself to sleep in.

He rolled onto his side, smiling as he faced his boyfriend. It was Patton’s day off too, and their schedules so rarely coincided. They likely wouldn’t get out of bed for another few hours, and though he normally hated to be so unproductive, he loved those lazy days with Patton.

He brushed Patton’s stray hair out of his face, appreciating his calm, sleeping features. Patton blinked slightly at the contact, yawning, and rolling over to fall asleep again, shifting out from underneath the blanket as he did so.

Logan smiled fondly and moved to place the blanket back over him, but paused as he noticed a small red stain on the sheets and on Patton’s pajama pants. He stopped what he was doing, instead opting to gently wake Patton.

“Hm…? Morning, Lolo...” Patton mumbled sleepily, trying to sleep again.

Logan chuckled, kissing Patton’s cheek. “Good morning, mon coeur.”

Patton smiled slightly, eyes still closed.

Logan shook him softly again, kissing his face in an attempt to wake him. “Patton...darling, you need to get up.”

Patton groaned. “Why?” he whined softly.

Logan looked at him sympathetically. “You need to get cleaned up.”

Patton finally opened his eyes, looking at Logan, and then down to the stain. “Oh…” he murmured, his face falling.

Logan got up, helping Patton out of bed. He guided him to the shower, turning the water on to the temperature he knew Patton liked. He hummed slightly, waiting for the water to warm up, then turned to Patton. “Should I give you some privacy?” he asked softly.

Patton shook his head. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, still half-asleep. Logan moved to help him out of his pajamas, and waited until Patton stepped into the shower, before fumbling with his phone to play some music. He hummed along as he pressed play on ‘Absolutely Smitten’ by dodie, knowing how much Patton loved the song, and smiled as Patton began to sing along with it.

“I’ll be right outside, mon coeur.”

Logan quickly gathered Patton’s clothes, as well as the sheets, pouring some hydrogen peroxide on the bloodstains. He allowed time for the chemicals to soak before shoving them into the washer and starting the cycle. He threw some comfortable sweatpants and Patton’s favorite Beatles sweatshirt into the dryer, before heading back towards the bathroom with the warm clothes.

He knocked on the door. “Patton, may I come in?”

“Yeah,” he heard Patton’s reply, walking in to find his boyfriend sitting in a towel on the edge of the bathtub.

“Here, I warmed these up in the dryer for you.”

Patton smiled, allowing Logan to help him into the clothes. He was perfectly capable of dressing himself, but he liked being close to Logan, and he knew Logan liked feeling useful. “Thanks, Lolo.”

“Let’s go have breakfast.” Logan took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

“Can we bake something?” Patton asked.

“It’s 8:00 AM, Patton…” Logan chuckled lightly.

Patton blushed. “I know, but I want something sweet.”

“I suppose allowing one unhealthy morning won’t hurt too much.” Logan hunted in the pantry, pulling out a box. “Aha! I knew we had some brownie mix left.”

“Nooo, we have to make it from scratch!”

Logan paused. “Why? Box mixes are much more efficient, and there isn’t much difference in nutritional value…”

Patton giggled, and Logan could have melted. “No, silly, they just taste better, and it’s funner!”

“I suppose. Very well, let’s gather the ingredients.”

Patton jumped in excitement, “Can we put marshmallows on top?”

Logan shrugged. “Might as well. They’re not going to get any healthier.”

They spent the morning making brownie mix, not caring about the mess they left in their wake. As the brownies were baking, they settled onto the couch, watching a movie and leaning into each other.

Almost as soon as they got comfortable though, the doorbell rang. Logan smiled, jumping up rather suddenly. “I’ll get it, my love.”

He soon returned with a rather large bouquet of sunflowers, interspersed with bluebells and baby’s breath.

Patton sat up in interest, grinning broadly at the vibrant blossoms. “What are those for?”

Logan kissed him. “For you. I ordered them to be delivered today.”

Patton’s face lit up. He loved flowers. “Aww, Logan, that’s so sweet! But why?”

Logan shrugged playing with the leaves of one of the sunflowers. “It’s our day off together, I wanted to do something nice.”

Patton looked at Logan curiously, gauging his expression. He got up, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist. “You knew I was going to start today, didn’t you?”

Logan blushed. “I may have...anticipated. Knowing the dates your last cycle was, and how heavy your flow usually is, as well as how you typically have in between 4.5 to 5 weeks in between, I calculated the dates rather easily and ensured you have all the products you need.”

Patton blinked in surprise. “Even the brownie ingredients?”

Logan nodded. “Chocolate contains magnesium, which is helpful with cramps and can increase energy. It also has endorphins which can improve your mood. I also got raspberry tea, which also helps with cramps and irregular flow.”

Patton teared up. “You found all that out and prepared all of that for me?”

Logan stared at him lovingly, wrapping him in an embrace and wiping away his tears. “Of course. I have to take care of my boyfriend. Besides, I love learning new things.”

Patton hugged him tightly, ignoring the bulky bunch of flowers between them. “I love you, Lolo.”

Logan kissed his hair softly, as the kitchen timer dinged. “I love you too, mon coeur. Brownies?”

Patton pulled away, smiling brightly. “Brownies.”


End file.
